utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rumdarjun
|status = Active |year = 2007-present |NNDuserpageID = 455453 |mylistID1 = 1894124 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co32745 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = ShounenT, ΦKushiΦ, ASK}} Rumdarjun (らむだーじゃん) is an utaite with a unique middle-ranged voice, often described as 'sheep-like' by some fans. He is able to maintain excellent control of his strength and tone while singing regardless of the genre, as seen in his cover of the rather slow paced "Yowamushi Montblanc" and his version on the rock song "Lost One no Goukoku" . His most popular cover is "Melancholic" with over 1.1 million views as of August 2013. He is the main vocalist of the band "RegaSound". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 08, 2009) # Good-Morning! (Released on May 05, 2009) # (Released on June 07, 2009) # Touhou Catherine (Released on December 30, 2009) # heart×hurt (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on July 07, 2010) # 　(Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Bunkei ~ Vol.1 Edition (Released on December 29, 2010) # Version Gom DX (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Bunkei ~ Vol.2 Edition (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen 2G first mix Rainbow to Sweetie (Released on August 26, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 1 (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 2 (Released on February 24, 2012) # Melodic note. (Released on June 27, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~WINTER VACATION~ (Released on January 06, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # (Released on March 12, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.10.17) # "Celluloid" (2007.10.22) # "You" (2007.10.26) # "RAINBOW GIRL" 　(2007.11.07) # "Alone" (2007.11.23) # "Shiro no Kisetsu" (2007.12.31) # "Naraku no Hana Another" 　(2008.02.07) # "Rocks" feat. Rumdarjun, YU, Yuge, recog, °Ciel and Boku (2008.02.28) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.03.26) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari Un autre" (2008.05.04) # "you another" (2008.05.10) # "Cantarella" (2008.05.22) # "World is mine" (2008.07.01) # "Reira ni Sasagu" (2008.07.04) # "Vivid Parasol" (2008.07.29) # "Melody in the Sky" (2008.07.30) # "Strawberry Song" (2008.08.13) # "Dancing Samurai" (2008.08.15) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.08.27) # "Cendrillon" feat. Rumdarjun and ΦKushiΦ (2008.09.14) # "Satan" feat. Rumdarjun and Yonji (2008.10.03) # "Koibumi Shinbun" (2008.11.27) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) (2008.12.18) # "Hope" (2009.01.25) # "Curry no Uta" feat. Rumdarjun and ASK (2009.02.05) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.03.01) # "Harari" (2009.04.26) # "Amayadori no Futari" (2009.08.10) # "Sleeping Forest" (2009.08.11) # "glare" (2009.08.13) # "Lost Story" (2009.08.23) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (Nameless Song) (2009.08.27) # "Gocchani!" feat. ASK, Rumdarjun and Reido (2009.09.03) # "Tsuki Usagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2009.11.02) # "only my railgun" (2009.11.16) # "Yuki Usagi" (Snow Rabbit) (2010.02.01) # "Marionette Syndrome" feat. Rumdarjun and ASK (2010.02.08) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.03.02) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.15) # "Yukimine" -Piano & Strings ver.- feat. Rumdarjun and K-Ta (2010.03.31) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2010.04.26) # "Piano X Forte X Scandal" feat. Rumdarjun and Zebra (2010.05.01) # "Melancholic" (2010.05.04) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2010.05.13) (Community only) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.05.30) # "Wan o Nyan Nyan o" (2010.06.14) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.08.08) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep-Sea Girl) (2010.12.02) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Top Secret" (2011.01.21) # "Panda Hero" feat. Rumdarjun and ShounenT (2011.02.02) # "Stay Smiling" feat. Smiley*2G (2011.03.18) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. Rumdarjun and Kettaro (2011.04.12) # "Hoshi no Uta" feat. Rumdarjun and ShounenT (2011.05.07) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.06.03) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki and Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "I love U" -rough mix short ver.- feat. Rumdarjun and ShounenT (2012.01.11) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Checkmate" feat. Rumdarjun and Amatsuki (2012.05.06) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.06.20) # "Mind Speaker" (2012.07.02) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.12.10) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Rumdarjun and vipTenchou (2012.12.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2013.01.25) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.04.26) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.11) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "FallingDown" (2014.01.11) # "ELECT" (2014.01.19) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.02.05) # "Suki Suki Zecchou Shou" (2014.02.15) # "ANOTHER DIMENSION" (2014.03.12) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (2014.04.22) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.24) # "Ghost Supplement Episode 1 -Masayume-" (2014.04.28) # "Gemini" feat. Rumdarjun and Mi-chan (2014.05.09) # "Anti Beat" (2014.05.10) # "Jishou Mushoku" (2014.05.16) # "Double Face" feat. vipTenchou, Rumdarjun and Kogeinu (2014.05.23) # "Denpa Chuudoku Girl" (2014.05.29) # "Ghost Supplement Episode 2 -Fukusayou-" (2014.06.01) # "Terror" (2014.06.15) }} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |track2composer = Junky |track2arranger = |track3title = Ama no Jaku |track3info = (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 164 |track3arranger = |track4title = Scissorhands |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = |track5title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Hyakunen Yakou |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Polyphonic Branch |track6arranger = |track7title = Senbonzakura |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track8info = (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) |track8lyricist = IshifuroP |track8composer = IshifuroP |track8arranger = |track9title = Hello, Worker |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KEI |track9arranger = |track10title = S・K・Y |track10lyricist = |track10composer = LiveP |track10arranger = |track11title = Rumdarjun |track11lyricist = Rumdarjun |track11composer = RegaSound |track11arranger = }} Gallery |MucchiandRumdarjun.png|Rumdarjun and Mucchi in their Smiley*2G outfits |yu kettaro mi-chan mucchi rumdarjun nama 2011.06.20.png|From left to right (?): YU, Kettaro, Mi-chan, Mucchi and Rumdarjun, as seen in their namahousou from June 20, 2011 |T ramu.png|Rumdarjun as seen in the the album }} Trivia * Rumdarjun is 170 cm tall and weighs 50 kg. * His name is a pun with the English word "lamb" (らむ, ramu = lamb), so his avatar is often seen with a sheep. * His favorite manga are Prince of Tennis, New Prince of Tennis and Air Gear. * He would hold a namahousou with vipTenchou every 2nd and 4th Wednesday of the month at 9pm, entitled "Rumdarjun to vipTenchou no Datenshi Tsuushin" (Rumdarjun and vipTenchou's Fallen Angel Communication). External Links * Twitter * RegaSound website * Blog * mixi community